Clary turned evil
by MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA
Summary: Ok, this is a weird story. Might be a one or two shot. Clary leaves with Jace, Sebastian, and Valentine. Way happen when Jace turns good, can he and the rest of them save Clary before it is too late? Lets find out! T in case for kissing or language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clary joins Sebastian, Valentine, and Jace in their group. She turns evil. When Jace turns good again, can he and the other save Clary? Or are too late? P.s., its gonna be in different p.o.v.s.

Clary P.O.V

Prologue

"Clary." I heard, and opened my eyes.

"Jace, Sebastian, what's wrong?" I asked the two figures in front me.

"Will you join us?" Jace asked me, and stared at me.

At that moment, I knew I would probably regret my choice, and get scolded by my family and friends, but I didn't care about them right now. I did feel selfish, and who better to enjoy the world with your real family and boy friend?

"Yes." I replied, and smiled hugely.

Jace yelled, "Yes!" and fist pumped the sky.

Sebastian grinned smugly. He reached a hand down to me to pull my up, and I grabbed it. when I straightened up, I hugged them both. They accepted the hug, and jumped up and down. I motioned for them to stop for a second, and they stopped. I pointed to the door that everyone else was sleeping in, and I held a finger in front of my mouth. I walked slowly and quietly to the door, and opened it. The only one up was Isabelle. She looked at me with disbelief, and I probably would've stared at me if I could.

I had changed before I stepped in, so I had on this awesome designer black jacket, a dark purple stained black t-shirt, and dark navy blue skinny jeans. My black boots came up to my knees, my hair looked like fire, because I braided it into tons of tiny braids, and I had these really cool black sunglasses on. My red hair also had black streaks in it.

Jace was looking hot, as usual, except in all black designer clothes. His fair hair was spiked, and also was black streaked. He had his sunglasses off.

Sebastian looked exactly like him.

"Clary, what happened to you?" Izzy asked.

"I finally figured out where I belong. Now, let's get going." I replied. "Oh," I looked over my shoulder, "can you tell everyone that I finally joined my real family? Thanks!" I finished, and waved goodbye to her.

"Did you see her face?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, she looked at us like we had two heads or something." Jace said.

"That was priceless." I said, and laughing.

They joined in.

Jace made a portal, and we stepped inside. I saw Valentine.

"Were you successful?" He asked.

"Daddy!" I squealed, and hugged him.

"Clary, you came. How much did it take?" Daddy asked Jace and Sebastian.

"None! She just said yes, and went with us." Jace answered, and winked at me.

"That's great!" Dad lifted me up, and twirled me in the air.

"Now, you guys have to get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Daddy told us, and I nodded.

We went to our room, and I kissed Jace and Sebastian on the cheek, and said, "Goodnight."

I climbed in my bed, but not before I heard, "Why do you think she came so easily?"

"I don't know."

I yawned, and fell asleep, with my family and friends on my mind.

Jace P.O.V.

"That was too easy, huh, Sebastian." I told my not-so brother.

"Yeah, there's gotta be a catch somewhere." He replied, shaking his head at the sleeping figure of Clary.

"We'll find out, don't worry." I said, trying to reassure him and myself.

"Hopefully. I wish that she really means being with us, though. I really hope so." Sebastian turned to me.

"I do, too, bro, I do too." I told him, clasping his shoulder tightly.

He went to sleep quickly.

"Jace, we need to talk." Valentine called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Please keep an eye on my daughter, Clary. I know I haven't been the best father figure, I just want the best for her." He told me, treating me like I'm his own son.

"I will, I promise." Then we said goodnight, and I walked to my room.

I sighed.

'Clary, you better have been truthful when you said you wound join us.' I thought before I fell asleep.

Clary P.O.V.

"Clary, what's the catch?" Sebastian asked me when I woke up.

"Yeah, are you, like, gonna tell _them _our plans?" Valentine asked me.

"No, I'm being serious. I'm not gonna tell them. I'm on your side if you like it or not." I said, hurt that they didn't believe me.

"Alright, we trust you." Jace looked up and said.

"But, if you tell a word of our plan to anyone, you will have to face punishments." My dad told me.

"I understand." I told them, wanting to start to help them as soon as possible.

"Ok, this is what we thought of." They told me, and motioned for me to join them at their computer.

"I want to gain enough power to be the leader of the demons and other Downworlders." Valentine started.

"We thought that if we appeared at a demon meeting place because they want to be powerful, too." Jace continued.

"That way, we would have enough allies to face off against the Shadowhunters." Sebastian finished.

"I could talk to Simon." I suggested. "We could put a rune on him to do everything we tell him to do."

"Very smart, Clary." Valentine told me, and fussed with my hair.

"Let's get started!" my dad rubbed his hands together.

"Simon" I asked, on the phone with my friend.

"Clary! Where have you been? Over here, we are all scared. Please come back." I heard Simon's pleading voice.

I snorted. Like _that _wasgonnabring me home.

"I need your help." I told him.

"With what?" he asked.

"My father, and my family want to gain power." I explained.

"What do you need me to do?" Simon asked me, defeated.

I grinned. This was too easy. He is probably gonna try to tell the others. Well, I have ways to make sure that nothing comes out.

"I need you to set up a rally meeting with other Downworlders. Valentine thinks that that would be a good way to get supporters." I told him. **(A/n: sorry, no pun intended. That's pretty funny, though. Or so I think.)**

"Alright, you win Clary." He said, and started to put the phone down.

"Oh, one more thing. Don't tell the others. If you do, I'll make sure to deal with you the way I want to. Let me tell you before, it ain't pretty. Just warning you. Have fun, Simon!" I said, and laughed when I hung up on him. This is gonna be fun!

Now, it may seem that I'm acting like a bitch, but, finally, I can do anything I want. Like I said before, I can finally do stuff with my family. I do wish that we weren't such big enemies, though. Oh well, you can't always get what you want. Shrugs.

"Guys! I've got good news!" I heard Sebastian yelling in happiness.

Huh. Wonder what that's about. Better go check it out.

"Look, there is gonna be this huge meeting at seven o'clock tonight. Who is ready for a little adventure!" Valentine smirked.

"We are!" We all screamed. I wonder what style we are gonna dress up in. When I left, we were in dark, black, kinda goth or emo. I walked in my room, and saw Jace and Sebastian with scary grins on.

"I know how we will go as." Jace announced

**That is where I am going to stop it. Hope you liked it! Please rate and review. Please give me suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is the second part to my story. Please review! I would love to see a review when I log into my account. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you, Daughter of Hades99 and XOMGX for following!**

So sorry, but I'm going to write the rest of the story in third person. It's a lot easier, unless I want to show different responses.

Jace pulled out different clothes that were red and white colored.

"I was thinking, what are some wicked combos, and I thought of red and white." Jace explained.

"Clary, this is for you." Jace said, and held up a red and white striped dress, which looked like a wedding dress.

"And, Sebastian, you and me will be twins." Then he held up two blood red suits, with white ties.

When the trio emerged, they were definitely impressed. Clary looked stunning in her dress, her hair matching the red perfectly, and her lips were red, too. Jace and Sebastian looked super hot, having these dark sunglasses on with their suits looked really cool.

Before they left, Clary and the two guys said goodbye to Valentine.

"Looking good!" He told them right before they walked out of the door.

"Thanks!" They had chorused back.

"Ugh! How long until we get there!" Clary complained for about the zillionth time.

"Like I said not five minutes ago, in a little while." Jace told her, weariness evidenced in his words.

"Like you said five minutes ago, how long is a little while, Sebastian?" Clary asked her brother.

"I don't know. Please pay attention to the road, please, Jace!" Sebastian said.

In response to this, Jace sped up to about hundred miles per hour.

"Why are you going so fast, Jace? Are you trying to get us killed?" Clary screamed at Jace, scared for her life.

"Says the girl who complained that we weren't there yet." Jace countered.

"Touché." Was all Clary said after that, and she didn't speak the rest of the ride. Jace felt a little bad, but he was having fun with Sebastian, so he was alright. **(a/n: jerk, anyone?)**

"Clary!" Clary turned at the sound of her name, and hugged Simon when he came to her.

"Where have you been?" Simon worriedly asked her, checking her body to see if she was hurt at all, and also seeing if there are any runes of symbols on her that are making her want to be with her 'family.'

"I'm with Jace and Sebastian." Clary told her best friend.

"Guys!" Clary called, waving at her family. "We gotta go in." "Now!" She added, when the two boys had started slowly walking to the auditorium.

"Alright, alright!" Jace and Sebastian told her, with their hands up in surrender, running as fast as they could get away form her. Clary, can get very vicious when someone makes fun of her, or doesn't listen or do what she tells them to do. Jace and Sebastian learned the hard way. The trio were arguing what show they should watch, Jace wanted to watch The Walking Dead, Sebastian Spartacus, and Clary wanted Arrow. **(A/n: sorry if you don't like or know those shows. I just couldn't think about good shows.)**

When the two boys said no to her choice, Clary drew some very painful runes on them, and took them away when they finally gave her their consent. Clary had learned how to draw harmful, and hurtful runes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall downworlder, probably a vampire due to his pale skin, walked on to the stage won e everyone settled down.

He cleared his throat, and started speaking, "Hello, fellow downworlders. My name is Vladimir. I set up this meeting to tell you of someone named Valentine. He was a very good Shadowhunter, but he was as aid to have died. He is alive, and wants to help us overthrow the Shawdowhunters. Now, he couldn't come today, Becuase obviously, a lot of people are after him. His two real children, and one 'fake' one have come today, to talk to us about Valentine's plans. Please say welcome to Clary, Sebastian, and Jace." With that, Vladimir sat down again, and waved the three children on to the stage.

"Well, I wouldn't say we are children, but ok." Jace started, gesturing he was cool with it. A couple people laughed at this.

"So, I bet you guys know me." Clary said, and as if in sync, a lot of people started to cheer.

"And me, her older brother." Sebastian grinned, then put an arm around his sister's shoulders. Some people cooed and awed.

"Let's get down to business." Jace said, and poked the siblings.

Ckary shook her head, then started to explain. "Ok, so you guys know my father wants to get rid of the hunters. Like we used to be." She stopped for a second, then pointed to Jace and herself before continuing. "Valentine thought that if we could ally and band together, we would have big enough numbers to defeat them. There are a couple very important places that we need to get rid of though. The Institute, and some of the different cities. We need your answer, will you help us and Valentine?" She finished.

Vladimir walked back up stage, a few minutes later. He had been discussing the dilemma with his fellow advisors and representatives.

"I think that I am speaking what everyone else is thinking in their minds, too, that we will join you in your fight." He told them.

Clary squealed, and shook his hand, sealing the deal. Vladimir smiled at her excitement, and shook the other two kids' hands.

While everyone else were leaving, Clary stayed behind, Becuase she knew Simon would want to talk to her, again.

Jace didn't want to leave her alone, and pleaded with her to let him stay. "Please?" He had asked her.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private conversation. Stay outside, please. If something happens, I'll scream for you, I promise." Clary had told him.

"Fine, but if he does anything, I'll kick his ass." Jace had replied, and walked away to a respectful distance.

"Clary, why are you with them?" Simon automatically asked her.

"Becuase Jace is my boy friend, and I love him, and I want to be an actual family, with my long lost brother and father." I told him, angry that he thinks there has to be a catch, not believing I just want to be with my family.

"Oh, really? Like I would believe that crap, Clary. Tell me the truth!" He still relentlessly demanded me.

"If this is how our conversation is gonna be like, then I'm leaving. Goodbye, Simon. See you soon." I said coldly, without looking back at him, I walked to Jace and Sebatian.

"Let's go." I told them, and they quickly climbed in and started driving home.

When we got home, Valentine asked us how it went. We told him, "They agreed to help us!"

He was super happy, and jumping up and down.

I had laughed, and said jokingly, "Down, boy!"

The guys thought it was hilarious.

I went to bed with a smile on my face. That had been fun!

**Ok, that's the need of this part! I hope you liked it, and please rate and review! I really liked this chapter, I thought it was funny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Thank you Guest, and TMI lover for reviewing my story! I'll do my best to do what you told me to do! Here's part 3! I only thought it would be a one shot!**

"Wake up, sweetheart." Clary heard Jace tell her.

She didn't open her eyes, just snuggled more into her bed, and shifted to the side.

"I said, wake up!" Jace tried again.

He sighed. There's only one other way to get her out of bed. He then leaned into her, and kissed her, at first playful, then harder. Pretty soon, she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Just then, Sebastian came walking in, and literally shrieked! It was so funny! The two quickly separated when they saw Clary's brother.

"What were you doing, Clary?" Sebastian asked her with a grin on his face.

"I'm with my boy friend." Clary said, dreading on where this conversation is gonna go.

"What would Valentine say of this, huh?" Sebastian smirked.

"No! You can't tell him!" Clary nearly shrieked.

"Why are you scared? You can tell him the same thing you told me." her brother said.

"What do I have to do in order for you to not tell our father?" Clary asked Sebastian, tired.

"Hm." He said, and looked thoughtful, then grabbed Jace and dragged him into a bedroom.

"What is something Clary hates, or hates to do?" Sebastian asked his sister's boy friend.

"She gets super scared when she sees any kind of insect, bug, or arachnoid." Jace said.

Sebastian rubbed his hands together, and laughed evilly. This was gonna be so funny.

"Hey, Clary, how ya doing?" Clary had a very bad feeling about this, so when she saw Sebastian with all of these tiny bugs and spiders running up and down his body, she didn't think she just felt something odd. She did what any girl would do, per se if they were scared or freaked out by those tiny creatures. Clary screamed, as loud as she could, and started running toward Jace's room.

"Jace." Jace heard a voice creepily say his name. He gulped, because he knew it was the one and the only Clary, and she sounded pissed. She must have figured out when Sebastian had all those bugs and things, that I was the only one who knew her fear.

You know what Jace's fear was? Clary. Yup. He is scared of his freaking girl friend! That is so funny.

"I'm sorry, Clary! But I just had to." He pleaded surrender.

Clary just laughed. "You're gonna be really sorry pretty soon."

Jace sat in front of the door, and said, "Please forgive me, Clary."

Clary pondered that for a second, then said, "You are forgiven, since you're my boy friend. I will forget this. You are lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Jace told her when he opened the door.

"You're welcome." She told him. "C'mon, sit next to me, and let's watch some shows." She patted space next to her.

Another thing about Clary, or, let me say, Jace thinks so, is that she is really pretty.

So when Clary told him to sit next to her on the rainbow striped bed spread, I was hypnotized by her looks, and sat as quickly as possible.

Clary snuggled up next to Jace, and he rested her head on his lap. He ran his hands through her silky red hair. She sighed in content, and he smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

Somehow, they ended up flipped, and Jace's head was in Clary's lap. He kissed her quickly, and then they fell asleep on each other.

Sebastian crept up behind them, and videotaped everything, including the kiss. This is payback! For what, Sebastian wasn't sure for, but he'll show this to Valentine, and see his reaction.

Valentine watched it once, then stared when Clary and Jace kiss. **(A/n: creepo, anyone?)** He watched it, all the way through, until he looked up. He had this scary sort of grin on. Valentine looked at Sebastian, and all he said was, "Thank you, son." (freaky?)

His father started walking to Clary's and Jace's room. When he stood in front of the deep brown/gold color, he debated wether he should talk to his not so son, about being with his daughter, or just let them be. No, a father has to be protective of his little angel, even though she is not little, and no angel.

When Valentine opened the door, it creaked really loudly, causing the sleeping Jace and Clary spring apart, and look startled. When they met Valentine's gaze, they both flinched, and hung their heads low. When he saw that, he chuckled darkly. 'Good, they know that they are in trouble.' He thought, as he walked to them, and sat in their bed.

"So, Jace, can I talk to you for a little while?" He asked kindly, not wanting to make him even more scared. When Valentine saw Clary started speaking, he raised a hand. That caused her to stop with a wary look.

"I'm not going to hurt him, daughter. I just wanna talk to him for a little time." I told her.

"Fine. I'll give you guys ten minutes. If you guys are still talking, I'll open this door no matter what, and check on you guys. Alright?" CLary stood up, and walked out, shutting the door very quietly against the frame.

"So, Jace, I bet you know what I'm going to talk to you about." Valentine said, staring at Jace.

"Yes, I'm pret-ty sure." The boy's voice cracked.

"I want to talk to you about Clary." He continued, as if he didn't hear Jace.

"As you know, she's very dear to me. If you make her cry, I will smash your pretty little face into a thousand pieces, understood?" Valentine told his daughter's boy friend.

"Ye-yes sir. I will do my best to make her feel happy." Jace said, wanting to get away from the ominous man standing in front of him.

"Oh, one more thing." Valentine told him. "Don't tell Clary anything of what I told you."

"Alright." Jace fled as fast as the wind to get away from him.

Valentine laughed as he kept on seeing that boy's face when he threatened him. However, it was not an empty threat. He would punish him, if Clary gets sad.

"Goodnight, Jace." She told her boy friend.

"G'night Clary." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight brother." I told Sebastian.

"Sleep tight, lil' sis." He replied, with a smile.

"Aye, aye, capt'n." I 'saluted' him.

"Go to sleep, now!" He told me.

"Fine, party pooper." I told Sebastian, and before I fell asleep, I stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked at me, looking like he was offended, then climbed into bed.

**That was the end! Hope you liked it! Please rate and review. Oh, and to warn you ahead of time, it will be a couple of days, probably, before I can update again. See yah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I decided to do another part. Please read, and enjoy!**

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, the awesomely, lovely Cassandra Clare does! She's one lucky ducky.**

* * *

**Dream:**

Clary was lying on the ground next to Jace, holding his hand in the moonlight. A shadow of a person appeared in front of the pair, and Jace didn't react. Clary realized she was the only one who could see it, and scared, turned to it.

"Who are you?" She asked it.

"No one of your concern." It replied back, slow and stone like.

"Why are you here then?" She grew more scared.

"To warn you. Beware, daughter of Valentine. They are coming back to get you." The being said, and its face almost looked apologetic.

"What? Who?" Clary asked, alarmed.

The shadow disappeared quickly, and left with a "Beware."

* * *

**Reality:**

She woke quickly, startled. 'Who was the shadow talking about? Who is gonna try to get me?"

Shaking with fear, she ran over to Jace and Sebastian, and shook them awake.

"What's wrong? Go back to sleep." Jace told her, half asleep still, and roles onto his side once again.

"Guys!" She yelled to get their attention.

The boys gave her a glance that said, 'Girl! Please tell us fast so then we can got back to sleep.' It didn't really say that.

"I had a dream about someone telling me they're coming back to get me! Who do you think it is? Why do they want me?" Clary told them.

"I'm betting it's talking about the Institute." Sebastian said.

"But why would they still still want me? Technically, I'm a 'traitor' because I went with you two, instead of them. What good would come out of me being with them?" I asked my family.

By then, Valentine had already walked in, and answered for them. "Clary, you have special blood in you. You can draw brand new runes, which is really useful! They need you, because you could be the final piece of deciding the outcome of the upcoming battle between us and them."

"Well, how much time do we have until they are here do you think?" Clary asked him.

"If someone warned you in your sleep, i would say probably about a week, or so." Jace said, thinking hard.

"We need to find another hideout for us to go to." Sebastian told Valentine.

"I agree. But, where should we go? Where could we go?" Clary asked him.

"That's the million dollar question, it seems." Valentine said. "Lets just hope they don't have that big of clue as to where we are."

* * *

**Back at the Institute:**

"We need Clary and Jace back on our side!" Izzy yelled at the group in front of her, tired of the super long debate they were having.

"I know, Isabelle, but how do we actually get them here?" Alec asked his sister, tired of her screaming when she cant help at all. "We have zero clue as to where their location is at the moment!"

"I think that we could try to get the Silent Brothers to help us." Simon suggested.

"I already asked them to come, and they're right here." Magnus said sheepishly, and scratched his head when three Silent Brothers walked inside the room.

"Thank you for coming. do you have any idea where they are?" Hodge asked them.

_Yes. we have their location._ Brother Zachariah 'said.'

"Let us go right away!" Alec exclaimed, and motioned for the Brothers to follow him and everyone else to their cars.

_We are warning you, though. They are surrounded by many demons. Like the ones you have faced in the past, and new ones i have never seen before. if Valentine has them, they must be very powerful._ Brother Zachariah warned the eagerly waiting Shadowhunters and warlock in front of him.

"Thank you for the warning. Remember guys, proceed with caution. I'll try to find a way in beforehand. If any of you get wounded, yell out for me, or somehow contact me, alright?" Magnus told the group.

"We will." They chorused back.

_Here's the place. Be careful._ Brother Zachariah told them.

He soon after left them in front of this huge garden. The people could see a house in the distance if they squinted really hard.

"Let's do this thing!" Izzy yelled.

They charged at the first demon they saw, and killed it quickly, a quick slash from Isabelle's knife did the trick. They silently crept toward the house, and heard someone coming. Izzy, Alec, and Magnus hid behind the door, where Simon and Hodge hid in the bushes nearby. Clary and Jace walked out of the building, hand in hand, and were oblivious to the fact they had company. Izzy snorted in response naturally, then froze, and covered her mouth. The couple turned to the noise, but they shrugged it off. When Magnus got close enough to them, he quickly did a sleeping spell to knock them out for a short time. Satisfied, the group, dragging along the two bodies, ran back to their cars, and drove back to their home.

* * *

Sebastian looked at the clock, frowning. 'What's taking them so long to get back?' He thought, concerned on where Clary and Jace are.

"Dad?" He called out.

"Yes?" Valentine answered, kinda hastily, wanting to get back to working on his rebellion.

"I think Clary and Jace had been captured back by the Institute." He said, honestly and bluntly.

"What?!" His father exclaimed. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"I think that they have because they have been gone for two hours, for a trip to the mall." He said.

"Damn. We have to think of a good way to bring them back without having to fight all of the other Shadowhunters. We wouldn't stand a chance against their numbers, no matter how good we are." Valentine said, frustrated that his enemies have won yet again, and now have two of the biggest factors that can decide the fate of everyone." His dad replied, and sighed.

"We just have to forget about them for a little while until we get our plans together." He finished.

Sebastian just nodded, and went his, now lonely, room, with only one bed occupied. He wasn't super sad of them not being there, being raised as he was, but he did kinda worry about what Valentine was gonna do now. 'If Father hurts Clary, I'll get revenge, and never forgive him.' Sebastian thought to himself before he fell asleep.

Valentine soon followed him, and thought of Jocelyn. He still loved her, but he never is gonna be able to tell her that, until this terrible situation is finally over.

* * *

**Back again to the Institute:**

"Did we do the right thing?" Izzy asked Alec, her brother right before going to sleep, thinking about the daring thing they had accomplished a few hours before.

"In reality, yes. Family wise.P, I'm not so sure. For Clary, I feel bad for. Even though, they are kinda evil, at least she had an actual family. Now, I'm not so sure. But for now, go to sleep. We'll face this issue tomorrow." Alec told her, and fell asleep.

Izzy fell asleep, but still worrying about their actions.

* * *

**So, I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm probably gonna update once to three times a week starting now, because of school, and homework. Hope you guys liked the chapter, please R&R! See you next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm putting something like this on all of my stories, so, here goes nothing. Sorry I haven't been updating, I just have been really busy with my family, and school. Here's another chapter, if you guys have any suggestions please review, or pm me. Thanks! Enjoy! P.S.: Hodge is not a bad guy in this one. I didn't like how he acted, so the is a slightly nicer fic when you think of it that way.**

**Clary 5:**

"Look, they're up!" Clary groaned at hearing the very loud yell, and opened her eyes tiredly.

She looked up surprisingly to the face of Isabelle.

"Where am I? Where is Jace?" She pushed Izzy away in shock, and Izzy looked hurt for a moment before her expression turned into slightly contained rage.

"We are in the Institute. Jace is in another room with Alec and Hodge. Magnus is here, too." Isabelle told her, rejoicing that the two were back.

"Why is Magnus here? Are you gonna try to force me back to your side, huh? Never gonna happen." Clary told the two in front of her, and smirked at their slightly crestfallen expressions.

"Clary, your father is a very evil man. Why were you with him all this time?" Magnus asked the fiery red head, trying to coax her back to their side.

"Because I finally had a real family, with Valentine, Jonathan or Sebastian, and Jace." Clary responded, angrily. Why couldn't they see that I had an actual family for a little while? I was happy.

"But, you two can be with us." Izzy told her.

"It's not the same. I've only known you guys for as long as I know my dad, and Jonathan, so in terms of time, I want to be with my true family." She countered, and sat up in the bed she was sitting in, startling the two.

"Fine, I give up. You will, though stay in here, with Magnus, me, Hodge, Alex, and everyone else on guard duty for you and Jace. I have a feeling your family's gonna want two specific people that we currently have." With that, Izzy turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

'Drama queen.' Clary said in her head.

"Eh, I guess so. She was really worried about the two of you, though. We all were." Magnus replied, somehow reading her mind.

"You said it out loud, smartie." He told her, when she got all freaked out.

She took a deep breath. Gosh, sometimes he was really annoying!

"So, Magnus, how long have you been alive for?" She asked, wanting for keep the conversation continuing for some reason.

"For a while." He said vaguely, smirking at her face.

"I am the Magnificent Magnus!" He yelled while standing up.

Clary laughed really hard at the scene before her, which surprised her a lot. Who would have thought that I would be stuck back inside the Institute, but I'm having fun regardless of being with my family. I wonder what Jace is doing right now.

* * *

Jace p.o.v.

I sat there, motionless, trying to figure out a way to get out of here, before it's too late. Gosh darn, though, they are so loud! I can't concentrate at all! Man!

"-Jace is trying to find a way, out, right?" Alec's voice broke through my thoughts, and I forgot what I was doing.

Alec and Hodge immediately faced me, and stared me down.

"You're not getting out here anytime soon, Jace. Clary isn't either. You can be able to see each other soon, if you both do what we tell you to do, no questions asked." Hodge said, glancing at Jace before snorting and patting his bird.

"What do you want me to do for you, Hodge?" Jace told him, seriously just wanting to know what it was. How cruel, hard, difficult, evil, and challenging could it be?

* * *

Let's find out.

The next day.

Still Jace p.o.v.

I woke due to the very annoying voices of Alec, Hodge, and Magnus.

"What happened? Did someone use up all of your toothpaste? Huh?" I asked them, grinning.

Alec sighed, and shook his head at me. "Same old Jace, for yah. Doesn't know when to quit it, or being 'funny.'"

Hodge and Magnus shook their heads in agreement, and starting talking again. I didn't know exactly what they were talking about, but I did hear "-Clary is really stubborn-," "-What do we do with Jace-" and such.

I sighed this time, and asked yet again, "What do I have to do to please you and the others, and see Clary more often than now?"

"Hmm. Should we tell him?" Alec asked Magnus.

"No sweetheart. I think he should despair a little while longer. Really feel how we felt when he just left us, with not even his real family." Magnus replied, and tossed Alec's hair, then turned to me, his playful expression melting away.

"You, on the other hand, aren't my sweetheart, so I can do what I want with you, right?" He said, threatening me with a really scary voice.

I shuddered. "S-sure Magnus."

Why did I stutter? I'm Jace Herondale. I don't stutter, or cry, or anything like that. I'm just simply not made for those kinds of things. It's how I am. *shrugs* I can't change at or anything else about me, and everything, but I wouldn't want to back anything. Ok, maybe that one time. Or that diner. Or that waitress. Eh. There's a lot of things I have regret for, this being one of them: well, leaving them all behind suddenly because Clary's psycho brother pops in for a visit, staying with Clary, her brother, and her father for up until today's morning.

You know what, I think I'll help as much as I can, and hope that deep down that Clary realizes that she should, too. I have a feeling that she did, and does. Just sayin'. Alright, then. Let's get started doing stuff that is really random. *Laugh*

See you guys in a bit!

**And, wrap! Next one's will be about Clary and Jace doing stuff for everyone else. See yah!**


End file.
